


重修旧好23

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	重修旧好23

重修旧好（KK）23  
   
   
＃ABO设定

＃破镜重圆梗  
   
23  
   
江口健一郎拎着包刚进自己的办公室，就看到办公室里好几个女同事聚在一起笑眯眯的不知道在讨论什么，出于八卦之心，江口健一郎丢下包就凑过去打算听听她们讨论的内容。江口在电台里向来很受大家的欢迎，他人刚凑过去，立刻就被加入了话题。  
   
   
“健一郎君有看昨天播出的《我们》吗？”  
   
离他最近的女孩子是他节目的合作主持，也跟他关系很不错，于是第一个开了口。  
   
作为一个外籍人士，江口一直很喜欢收看综艺节目来提高自己的日语水平，各种聊天类的节目他都挺喜欢的，唯独真人秀他不怎么感兴趣，比起他自己国家充满爆点的真人秀，日本这些过于小儿科了。  
   
“是什么节目？”  
   
“就是刚桑参加的那个啊，天啊我从来没有想到原来光一桑是那么温柔体贴的人，挡住镜头亲吻的那一下也太苏了！”  
   
大概是三个人已经讨论过一轮了，此刻有了新的听众，女孩子们都很积极的想要跟江口共享一下她们现在的心情，因此江口还没搞明白她们在说什么，手机屏幕就已经整个横在他眼前，画着精致美甲的手指灵活的操纵着进度条，精准的定位在某个画面上。

 

是在浴室面盆那里，刚先生被光一先生抱在怀里，后者伸手挡住了离他们最近的那个镜头，然后在堂本刚的侧颈上落下亲吻。一切发生的都很行云流水，被他们两个人身后的摄像头通过镜子全部记录下来，尤其是两个人此刻如出一辙的温柔笑意。

 

江口转开了目光，心里没来由的有点酸涩。

 

他知道刚先生很爱堂本光一，爱到宁肯一个人怀着孩子离开也不愿意影响对方的程度，而后他也清楚堂本光一也很爱刚先生。所以作为一个向来在感情上坦坦荡荡的人，他决心把自己喜欢的心情收拾妥当，不给这个一直对他多加照拂的前辈添麻烦。

 

只是真的亲眼看到他们这样真实相处的细节，心里多多少少还不是滋味。

 

但是女孩子可不会放过分享自己快乐心情的机会，她们又不清楚江口这家伙喜欢堂本刚，只想多一个人也了解下她们心里的［神仙爱情］。

 

进度条被向后拖了点，来到堂本光一在家里认真擦地的样子。

 

一边的另一个女孩子赶紧接口。

 

“我有去东蛋看到光一桑的演唱会，哇那时候我觉得他在舞台上像是神祗一般，整个人都散发着夺目的光芒。所以我一直难以想象光一桑私底下是什么样子，连他吃饭上厕所都没办法想象那种程度哦。可是看节目里他这样擦地洗水果收拾家务，又觉得特别自然。”

 

“对吧！我从来没觉得打扫家务的男人这么帅气！啊果然好男人都是别人的。”

 

“那……那不是因为刚桑怀孕着嘛。”

 

江口心里不是滋味，就忍不住小声嘟囔了一句。

 

然后立刻遭到了反驳，三个女孩子几乎是群起而攻之的恨不得把所有能够证明堂本光一有多体贴温柔的细节都摆在他面前。  
   
   
“光一桑可是什么都不让刚桑做的，连上下班都亲自接送！”  
   
“对呀对呀，还会自己组装买回来的婴儿床呢，动手能力超强。”  
   
“说情话也很厉害，啊，真是完美的丈夫！”  
   
江口建一郎也没想到他随口一嘟囔会引来这么大的反应，平日里跟他关系都还算不错的姑娘们这么认真的反对。

 

“哎拜托我才是你们的朋友，光一桑只是……”

 

“光一桑可是刚桑的丈夫呀！”

 

“比起江口这样的小年轻，果然还是光一桑这样的成熟男人更靠得住呀。”

 

江口健一郎被姑娘们从头到脚嫌弃了一遍，心里反而没那么憋屈了——原先他觉得自己比堂本光一对刚桑更好更热情，才郁闷为什么堂本刚在跟堂本光一分手后也不愿意选择他，现在人人都觉得他们两个人是天造地和的一对了，他倒觉得心气儿平和起来。

 

喜欢一个人，当然最重要的是他过得开心，他看过堂本刚状态不好的时候有多难熬，而他根本没办法提供任何帮助，现在看到屏幕里堂本刚幸福的笑颜，欣慰感要大于那点酸涩。

 

刚桑一直很照顾他，是很好很好的人，自然也应该得到很多很多的幸福。

 

比起江口的复杂心理，有人的快乐就要简单很多。

 

在木村雪奈第n次操纵着手里的遥控器把画面像回到了30秒钟之前的时候，中居正广的眼神安抚终于不起作用了，木村拓哉拎着自己手里切了一半的橙子站在了女儿面前。

 

“雪奈，爸爸们已经陪你把这个画面看了十几遍了。”

 

直播的时候两个人到还很饶有兴趣的跟着一起看了，但是等到第二天木村雪奈霸占着家里客厅里的投屏大电视一遍一遍的看着昨天的节目录播的时候，饶是电视儿童的木村拓哉也觉得受不了了。

 

 

“拓哉爸爸不觉得光一先生做饭的样子超帅嘛！”

 

木村拓哉把嘴里准备脱口而出的你爸爸做饭比你光一叔叔好吃多了的话咽了下去，决定要保持良好的态度跟宝贝女儿沟通。

 

“爸爸知道你喜欢光一，你要是想的话我们也可以去他们家做客，但是你这样一遍一遍的播放同一个镜头真的不觉得烦吗？”

 

然而并没有察觉到自家爸爸隐隐约约的吃醋的木村雪奈小姐坦然的摇了摇头，并且指着正在处理青花鱼的堂本光一的身影眼睛亮晶晶的看向村拓哉。

 

“果然心怀爱意做饭是最好的，刚桑超幸福！这样为爱人准备料理的光一也超幸福！”

 

木村拓哉手里本来切来准备给自家先生和女儿榨蔬果汁的橙子都快被他自己捏成了果汁——搞搞清楚只要他在家中居中广和雪奈什么时候进过厨房，他不也是在心怀爱意的为自己所爱的人准备料理吗？

 

解救了这半个无辜的橙子的人是中居正广，他捏了捏也家先生的手背被从他手里接过了这半个橙子，然后小拇指勾住了对方的小拇指。

 

“小姑娘这个年纪追星很正常，她小时候不还天天说她拓哉爸爸是全世界最帅的嘛，现在也这么说啊。”

 

木村拓哉难得的幼稚了起来，指了指画面里给了一个侧脸特写的堂本光一。

 

“我帅还是这小子帅？”

 

面对自家幼稚的先生，中居正广无可奈何的露出了一个笑容。

 

“我选跟刚相反的答案………好啦，一杯果汁半个小时过去了都还没喝到嘴，这位先生你可以专心做事吗？”

 

木村在拿回橙子之后再转身最后一次把目光落在镜头上，一开始他回国的时候见面时有些憔悴的刚现在整个人都精神和状态很好，画面里他坐在洒满阳光的露台下低着头轻轻的抚摸着自己的肚子，只是在发梢之间露出的小半张脸也洋溢着幸福。

 

木村拓在不其然地把目光落在正和雪奈小声地交谈着的中居正广的侧脸上，中居怀孕的时候他在国外的事业在起步期，想多出一些时间来分心陪伴他都很难，更别说像堂本光一这样什么都亲力亲为了。到后来雪奈在国内长大很长一段时间里，他们两个人也依旧是聚少离多。也正因为如此，中居正广才会建立这个OMEGA的互助协会，来帮助那些在孕期当中缺乏安全感和陪伴的OMEGA。刚是个被命运眷恋的人，但很多人并不是，是中居中广努力经营着的这个协会给了他们后盾。

 

他想起堂本光一跟堂本刚和好之后，堂本光一向协会里捐了一大笔钱，并且向中居正广承诺只要协会需要他做宣传，他绝对义不容辞。像他们这样强势并且有一定社会地位的人，其实是很难去理解那些弱势群体的痛苦，而只有当着一些痛苦降临在自己身边最亲近的人的时候，才能够去想象克服他们会是多困难的事情。

 

好在他们都是很幸运的人，都拥有幸福的生活并且有余力可以去帮助别人。

 

不仅身边的人被他们的节目影响了一小点的生活，节目播出之后在整个社会的反响都是十分巨大的。国营台的这档节目本身在第一期的时候就吸引了足够的关注度，而堂本光一的加盟从一开始就是新一季节目的卖点。其实本来拍摄家庭生活，很多人是想象这会拍到一个对于生活琐事完全一窍不通，只能靠自己的伴侣照顾他的堂本光一，却没成想最后呈现出来的节目效果当中堂本光一对于生活中的各种小事都做得非常熟练。这才让人们想起那个一贯给人高高在上的形象的堂本光一实际上原生家庭并不富裕，他是完全凭借自身的努力而攀爬到如今的高度的。

 

而对于大众来讲基本上是陌生的堂本刚也更多的在观众面前展示出了原本对于他们来讲好奇的一面——大家其实都对于到底是什么样的人让堂本光一这样的王子殿下动了凡心很好奇。而他们似乎都在节目里找到了自己的答案，在此之前他们会好奇他们光一为什么不选择这个和他合作过的演员，那个曾经和他一起上过真人秀的艺人……无论是出过绯闻的人，还是一起营业过的人，似乎都能够成为他的伴侣的备选项。可是当节目播出之后，看着镜头里只要目光转向堂本刚，整个人就会变得柔和而温暖的堂本光一，一切似乎都有了非常确切的答案。

 

不是堂本刚又会是谁呢？好像全世界也没有谁比他更合适堂本光一了。

 

他们在节目里看到了一个会撒娇会耍小脾气，但又温柔的包容着堂本光一的刚。机位再多的真人秀，也仅仅能够摘取到实际生活当中的一个小小的片段，但是仅仅透过这样零碎的片段，似乎也能能够窥到两个人之间的真心。

 

因此网上的舆论完全朝着两个人所期待的方向前进着，一开始还只是勉勉强强的接受了刚，随着节目的播出越来越多的人开始成为两个人感情的支持者，也多的是粉丝在节目组的官方推特下面留言，希望小两口的镜头能够再多一些。之前那些因为喜欢堂本光一而试图抹黑堂本刚的人的声音就越来越小，故意反调的声音也很快就会被淹没。

 

不过此刻两个人也都没有闲心思在去操心外界怎么想这些事情，堂本光一几乎推掉所有能推掉的工作，全心全意地在家照顾孕后期的堂本刚。比起去推特上看看什么评论，他更愿意把时间花在研究怎么能做出让刚多吃一点的料理来。

 

倒是这会儿被管头管脚又因为身体不便连去电台也开始变得不方便起来的堂本刚觉得在窝在家里很无聊，虽然堂本光一会变着花样的给他做各种美味的料理，但是当打发时间的消遣活动只剩下看书和看电视以及聊天之后，堂本刚还是不免觉得无聊起来。

 

说来也巧，因为正逢盛夏，是开夏日祭的季节，原田那边收到了邀请，想要请堂本光一去参加一场烟火夏日祭的室外演唱会。随着节目的播出，两个人的名字平凡的出现在热搜当中，堂本光一虽然降低了出席活动的次数，但是曝光率以及你搜索的次数却飞快地上涨着，多的是电视台和主办方想要邀请堂本光一参与到节目当中，只不过每次原田提出来就会被他即刻否决。

 

而这次原田打电话的时候是堂本刚接的电话，问了时间和活动的内容之后就答应了下来让原田去安排时间。除了管理光一现在已经所剩不多的工作之外，原田还被堂本光一交代了更加重要的事情，因此他其实并没有清闲下来。所以当堂本刚在电话那头语气平常的说请他安排时间的时候原田并没有多想，答应了主办方的邀请并且帮堂本光一安排了工作表，打算按时提醒他去参加排练。

 

而堂本光一洗完澡出来的时候看到的就是捧着杯果汁笑眯眯的看着他的堂本刚。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我帮你接了个工作。”

 

“什么工作？”

 

堂本光一按照堂本刚的是指示在了沙发跟前把手里的毛巾递到堂本刚手里，而坐在他身后的人则稍微的弯下腰帮他擦拭着头发。

 

“是夏日祭的室外演唱会，原田刚刚打电话过来说主办方邀请你参加，我就答应了。”

 

也许是怕堂本光一拒绝，堂本刚赶紧补上了他答应的理由。

 

“我都好久没有看到唱歌的光一了，小诚也想看他光一爸爸在舞台上唱歌的！”

 

“小诚想看？”

 

手里捏着毛巾的堂本刚瘪了瘪嘴，老老实实的交代了自己的想法。

 

“我前几天没事做就在翻光一以前的演唱会录像，台上的光一闪闪发光的很耀眼。在生活里陪着我事事照顾我的光一很好，但我还是希望你依旧是属于舞台的。”

 

正儿八经的说完这句之后又揪着堂本光一的衣角小声的交代了后半句。

 

“那个时候，光一邀请我去看你的演唱会，那还是我第一次看你的演唱会，在舞台下坐着的时候突然觉得你离我好遥远，那么闪闪发光的光一好像已经不是我认识的堂本光一了。”

 

但是在休息室里被直截了当的表白了。

 

堂本刚看完演唱会之后还沉浸在觉得两个人之间的距离好远的黯然当中，被邀请到休息室里的时候也没有多想，结果推开门就看到满头大汗还带着妆的堂本光一捧着一大束的红玫瑰。

 

突然想起来这样美好的回忆，就很想重温一下。

 

一场只用唱两三首歌的拼盘演唱会用不了多长的排练时间，既然堂本刚已经答应了原田，堂本光一也没有什么要推辞的理由，很快就完成了选歌和敲定出场时间的工作，在闲暇时间里悠闲的进行了两次排练。

 

倒是到了演唱会的当天两个人有些紧张兮兮的，毕竟堂本刚怀孕后还是第一次到人这么多的场合去，八个多月大的肚子实在已经大的有些吓人，万一发生点什么磕磕碰碰的就难以控制了。

 

好在主办方很贴心的给堂本刚安排了一个边角的位置，离舞台不算太远，但周围的人不会很很多，离出口和厕所都非常近。

 

“要是觉得不舒服就立刻喊工作人员，千万不要硬撑哦。”

 

演唱会开始前堂本光一都已经换好了上台穿的衣服，还在座位旁边不断的叮嘱堂本刚。周围看过来的视线完全被他忽视了，堂本刚只好轻轻拽他的衣角小声回应。

 

“好了我知道了你快去后台准备吧，这么大个人了还能照顾不好自己吗。”

 

“原田你顾好刚，有什么事情机灵点。”

 

“我知道，你放心吧。”

 

堂本光一难得能出来放风，自己开心享受的不行，时不时的还想站起来跟着音乐晃动几下，把一边的原田吓得要命，拼命想要拉着他好好坐着别乱动。

 

堂本光一选了一首快歌和一首慢歌，这么热的天气里唱跳完之后额头出了一层的汗，两首歌之间还有一个简短的mc。

 

“刚刚的几位都在讲的话题是今年的新体验，我想各位都很清楚我今年的新体验是什么。”

 

底下立刻出现了一点哄笑声和悉悉索索的声音，堂本刚都能感觉到周围的人都带着笑意看向自己。

 

夜幕完全的黑下来，追光打在堂本光一的身上让他整个人看起来都像是能够散发光芒一样，被万人目光追逐着的堂本光一弯着眼睛露出柔软的笑意来，目光却只落在角落里的一点。

 

“有点迫不及待想见到我们小诚，又有点怕他出来之后我们会有做的不好的地方，但总体来讲还是很期待的。”

 

“借着这个地方呢，想要跟刚说一声谢谢。”

 

“各种各样的心情汇聚在一起，能够说出口的就只有一声谢谢，剩下的就都在这首歌当中了。”

 

之前引起过各方讨论过的那首爱的聚合物，堂本光一自己对于歌曲做了改编，比起原版的快板，这个更加舒缓的版本在这个温柔的夏夜里伴着阵阵的海风，要显得更加的温柔。

 

堂本刚举着手里的荧光棒跟着底下的观众们一起轻轻地挥舞着，皱了皱鼻子忍住了要掉下来的眼泪。

 

另一只手张轻轻地搭在肚子上。

 

小诚呀，有很多很多人都在期待着你带生在这个世界上哦。

 

也许是因为在怀孕的头几个月里吃尽了苦头，整个孕后期里刚的身体状况都很平稳，然后在医生定下的预产期的前一天，顺利的生下了被期待已久的孩子。

 

光一的妈妈和刚的爸爸妈妈们都赶来了医院里，在刚没醒来的时间里，护士小姐说了几次新爸爸可以先去看看孩子，光一却还是要守在刚的病房门口执意要陪伴着还没醒来的刚，让爸爸妈妈先去看小诚。

 

刚从麻醉里醒来的时候还晕乎乎，睁开眼睛之后的第一反应是想伸手去摸自己的肚子，然后手就被堂本光一握住了。已经等待他数小时的人看起来也有些疲惫，眼神里却盛满了温柔。

 

“又觉得哪里不舒服吗？”

 

“都还好，宝宝呢？”

 

“我也还没看，让护士小姐抱来病房好不好？”

 

“嗯。”

 

趁着护士小姐抱来孩子的时间，堂本光一把病床向上摇了一些让刚能靠得更舒服，才让护士小姐把裹在小被子里的小诚交的刚的怀里。

 

刚出生的小家伙软绵绵红通通的，实在也算不上什么可爱，但是落在堂本刚的眼里却可爱极了，他抱着软乎乎的儿子，就觉得心里都被柔软填满了。

 

“他鼻子长得像你诶。”

 

堂本光一坐在病床边伸手碰碰儿子的小手，就立刻被小家伙热乎乎的小手抓住了指头，虽然才一点点力气但这样的互动已经让堂本光一觉得既新奇又感动。

 

“眼睛像你，一定是个漂亮的孩子。”

 

“那当然啦，也不看是谁的宝宝。”

 

堂本刚脸上堆满了笑容，忍不住低下头去亲吻宝宝的额头，小家伙的身上软软的额头也软软的，让人看着他就觉得心里柔软。堂本光一坐在一边轻轻地帮堂本刚把落下来的碎发挽到耳边，然后温柔地亲吻他的侧颊。

 

“刚，谢谢你。”

 

堂本刚半靠在他的怀里，也抬起头亲亲堂本光一的下巴。

 

“也谢谢光一。”

 

然后手指轻轻戳戳儿子的额头。

 

“也谢谢小诚平安出生。”

 

他们一家三口，还有很多很多可以一起去经历的幸福瞬间。


End file.
